The Hidden Child
by tropikalbabe
Summary: What if there was a hidden child? What would happen? And if she and Hermione became friends?
1. Clover

He was there, on the night of October Thirty-First. Voldermort was in Godric's Hollow, beneath the window of a house. A young woman stood there, playing with a baby in her arms and a man sat upon the floor, watching them with an enchanted smile. The woman laughed and her laugh was like a song in itself. 'Enough.' Voldermort thought, standing up and walking into the house through the front door.  
  
"James Potter. It is your turn!" Voldermort shouted.  
  
"Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James screamed to his young wife.  
  
Lily ran, outpacing a burst of green light from the wand of Voldermort.  
  
"Now, little Harry, it is your turn to die!" Voldermort laughed.  
  
"No! Not Harry! Please, kill me instead!" Lily cried out, pushing herself in front of her only son.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort shouted with laughter. Green light surrounded Lily, enveloping her body and taking out her soul.  
  
The baby was all that was left of these mudblood Potters. Voldermort smiled. This was easy, perhaps too easy. He slowly raised his wand, using up all the time in the world. He laughed, soon he'd be done. He opened his mouth and cried, "Avada Kedavra" one last time before he would be through. Instead of a bright green light, he and the child were surrounded by a soft yellow haze. Voldermort felt weak, falling onto the ground, being ripped of his powers, not all but some. Within a moment he fell unconscious, only to reawaken in a minute. After he was awakened, he glanced once more at the silent babe. The child had been inflicted with a lightning bolt scar that would make him traceable. Then, Voldermort stood up and boldly walked out the front door before collapsing near a lake fifty meters away.  
  
But he didn't know that in a corner hidden away was a small baby girl who's blue eyes were wide. He didn't know that there was another child that would dream of this.  
  
"Harry! Wake up, mate!" Ron's voice broke through to Harry's head. He felt himself being awaken.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said as he put on his glasses. Standing up, he saw his four poster bed and Hermione standing beside Ron.  
  
"Harry! It's almost time for us to tutor the fifth years!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. I know. Now who am I tutoring?" Harry asked.  
  
"You've got." Hermione checked a scrap of parchment. "Clover Dawson.  
  
"Clover?" Harry asked with a blank look.  
  
"Yes. Clover. She's got gorgeous auburn hair and blue eyes. I think she's one of Ginny's friends." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yeah! I know who! She's rather pretty, isn't she?" Ron asked, his eyes wide as he remembered who they were talking about.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said.  
  
For some reason Harry felt an odd connection with the name of the girl. He didn't recognize her name but it seemed important somehow.  
  
Shrugging, Harry got up and followed his two friends into the Common Room to see about this Clover.  
  
"Are you Clover?" Harry asked a petite golden-haired girl.  
  
"Yes. And are you Harry?" The girl questioned.  
  
"That's what I'm told." Harry grinned as the girl giggled.  
  
"Alright. er I need help with potions. and transfiguration. My dad was amazing at it but I just can't seem to get the hang of it." The girl said seriously before cracking a smile.  
  
"Potions. not too good at it but transfiguration? One of my few talents." Harry smiled as he began to explain, "Now then, the Vertalium was created."  
  
After an hour of helping the girl, Harry ordered a break. He began to question her.  
  
"So where are you from?" He asked.  
  
"Godric's Hollow." Clover answered promptly.  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"J. John and Lauren." Clover stuttered for a moment.  
  
Harry didn't think much of it as he asked, "So if your dad's good at transfiguration, why aren't you?"  
  
"My dad was. He died a few months after I was born." Clover said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry. As you probably know, so did my parents. Do you still have your mum?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"I have a brother. but he doesn't know much about me." At this Harry was surprised. What kind of brother did this poor girl have?  
  
"Oh. Well do you know Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah. hey I was wondering. this is going to sound stupid." Clover sputtered.  
  
Harry looked amused.  
  
"Can you kinda help me out a bit? You know, with Hogwarts and all?" Clover asked nervously. "I know it sounds odd and crazy but I've never talked to my brother but once and my parents are dead. and Ginny has Ron and everything."  
  
"Sure. don't worry about it." Harry grinned before glancing at his watch and adding, "And first thing we're doing is getting Hermione and her kid and Ron and his kid."  
  
They found Hermione sitting beside a small blonde haired girl. As Harry announced lunch, she quickly slid away.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Mindy Rodgers. And this is Clover?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Hi." Clover whispered.  
  
"Clover's going to sit with us, ok?" Harry said. "I'm gonna go find Ron. Clover, you wanna stay with Herms?"  
  
"Sure." Clover said quietly.  
  
As Harry left, he heard Hermione ask, "So Clover, what's up?"  
  
"Um. not much. You?"  
  
"Ok, Clover, I've known you for what, two minutes? But somehow, I think you're going to be important in the future. And that you're a good person. So I think we should be honest with each other. I'm going to tell you a secret that you can't tell ANYONE!" Hermione said, quitting all shyness.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I like Harry. Not just friend like. Like love like!" Hermione exclaimed. "And it's hard to know that he likes some other girl and all. You know what I mean?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Can you help me? Like hint to Harry? Please!"  
  
"Yeah. sure."  
  
And that began a long time of confidences of the girls. 


	2. The Secret

About a month later, Clover and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room. Clover's legs were crossed and she looked serious.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not like you. And I'm not who I seem to be." Clover said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I mean that I'm not Clover Dawson."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Clover Potter. Harry's baby sister, that's me. I'm of the same parents, Lily and James." Clover looked down into her hands before continuing. "Harry is my big brother. I swear. And he doesn't know. When I was a few months old, Voldermort came. And he killed them. But what he didn't know and Harry doesn't remember is that there was a baby in the corner. A baby with bright blue eyes. Me. That was me in the corner. Me who watched my parents die. Me!" Clover began to cry. "And now Harry, my dearest kindest brother doesn't know that! And, to top it off, I'm a Sgombri. That means that I see the future but it has a twist. I can fix it. And that I can go to the deepest depths of the sea at will. I can change into any animal or person at will.  
  
Hermione sat during the whole thing quietly but now moved to comfort Clover. Little did either girl know that Harry was listening to them. 


End file.
